The Plan
by FelineofWriting
Summary: This might be before Rocker54's upcoming Fanfic Darkside. Annabelle is trying to get Death to help her on a war against the demons with the help of both Trippz and the current students of DWMA. Meanwhile, Belladonna is adopting Crona as her own son.


~~~The Plan~~~

~~Death City, Nevada~~

"I cannot believe I have to come here." Trippz said to herself. She got a note that she was suppose to come to Death City. For what purpose it was unknown to her. She groaned. "I hope none of the teachers nag me...not to mention with Black Star being a show off and all."

It's been about a month since she left her town. Apparently she's been getting weird dreams about a psychotic cow with lightsabers and she decided to get some rest from it all. She got herself a nice room to be in, a months worth of food and beverage, and some clothes she'll need to wear back and forth. For some reason, she's been told about her weapons lately as well. Death told her that her weapons are souls trapped as Weapons for the rest of their lives and he wants to see if she could find a way to break their spell. She didn't know why, she thought they were just weapons.

Her keyblade, however, DID get snapped into two no thanks to Seras Victoria when Trippz was still enemies with Alucard. But that was in the past and she had it rebuilt and renewed along with her two other weapons.

But Trippz didn't want to think it so she got herself ready to go meet with Death and get signed in for the Death Weapon Meister Academy.

~Meanwhile outside the entrance to the DWMA~

Annabelle and Belladonna both walked up the stairs of the academy to meet with Death. "I don't know, cousin. You know what happen to me and him a long time ago." Belladonna said.

"I know Cousin, so do I. But I'm sure he's forgotten about you two fighting each other, also he's the only one who might help my brother out too."

Belladonna didn't like the idea and just followed the Whippet Angel into the door of the Academy. While inside, the students all turned and looked at the Demon and Angel Whippets walking by them. Belladonna didn't like being stared at for too long though, but Annabelle didn't mind at all. As the two walked on, Belladonna stopped as something was disturbing her from following Annabelle. The Angel turned her head and looked at the Devil. "Belladonna? Is something wrong?"

"...I...need to explore a bit Annabelle...I'll catch up with you later." Belladonna said, turning around, heading down another hallway.

"Wait, what about meeting with-"

"Just tell him I said Hi." Belladonna disappeared and headed into the dungeons of the school. Annabelle was hoping Belladonna wasn't changing her act again and continued heading towards where she needed to be. She headed to a room that looked like it was outside, but it was just somewhat an illusion as crosses on the ground surround the area. Annabelle walked up to a black strange figure with a skull-like mask.

"Annabelle, hello there! Long time no see, girl" The figure with the mask said.

"Pleased to see you again Death." Annabelle said, smiling. "I see you're well as always."

"Why thank you, running this school isn't easy y'know. So what brings you to the DWMA?"

"I came to talk to you about..."the problem" "

"Oh right, the creatures attacking between mankind and demons. Never thought it could happen though."

"I know it's much to ask, but I was hoping you might help me and some of my friends out to destroy the fowl creatures that do us harm."

"Of course, a friend of peril needing aid is something I'll do. Oh and by the way...where's your cousin?"

"Even I don't know..." Annabelle sighed.

~With Belladonna...~

"That feeling...I felt it before...But I didn't expect it to be here..." Belladonna said to herself. Being in Hell gave her the experience to sense souls who where sent to either Heaven or Hell and the feeling of a familiar soul helped her alot too. As she kept looking she came up to a door where the soul was bringing her to. The Devil Whippet carefully opens the door and looks around. The room was like a bedroom with the bed, shelf, and almost everything in there. She then saw someone curled up in the corner, face burrowed in the legs. Apparently this being wore some sort of black dress and had pink short hair. "I-It can't be..."

The human heard Belladonna's voice and looks up at Belladonna, freaking out. "O-oh...s-sorry I didn't h-hear you come in..."

"It's okay..." Belladonna carefully walks up to the human. "Oh man...it is..."

"It is what?"

"Are you Crona? Child of Medusa?"

Crona just looks at her, then turns his head away. "I...really don't want to talk about it..."

"Hey it's okay, you can tell me kid." Belladonna smiles. "by the way, where's that pip-squeak soul weapon of yours?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING PIP SQUEAK?" A voice shouted as a small, doll-like black thing pops out from Crona's back. "Huh? Oh great, I remember you! You're that Belladonna chick that worked for Medusa-"

"Yeah yeah, I know Ragnarok. Don't rub it in, I ain't a bad guy anymore anyway so shut it!" Ragnarok crosses his arms, grumbling.

Crona carefully gets up. "So why are you here?"

"To tell the truth...To check on you to see if you were okay and having a happy life..."

To be continued...


End file.
